


Captured

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [98]
Category: New Teen Titans
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Jericho has a moment that is perfect to capture Raven.





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 84. drawing

Raven was sitting perfectly motionless, eyes closed, legs crossed and hands on the knees, palms upward. The light was falling just right to keep her face in shadow, yet Jericho did not need to see that clearly to sketch out each line of her cheekbones, the straight nose, the lips that spoke such gentle, quiet words to her.

He kept his pencil light on the paper, not wanting the scratch to interfere with her meditation. He just needed the outline of the setting, the bare bones of the quiet wonder he found in her presence.

Later, he would finish it.


End file.
